Oculto
by Luka-sama
Summary: Nadie sospechaba que la tierna pareja de la clase 1 de héroes, se veía a altas horas de la noche en la habitación de uno de los implicados.


_Tengo una inspiración por esta pareja :D_

 _Boku no hero No me pertenece._

 **Oculto**

Midoriya Izuku nunca fue de relacionarse muchos con otros jóvenes de su edad hasta entrar a la U.A. No es que fuera anormal o algo por el estilo, exceptuando cuando no tenía Quirk, ahora las personas lo trataban más amablemente, como un igual. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse, siempre cegado por sus ideales de convertirse en el héroe que heredaría el legado de All might, que siempre estaba concentrado en entrenamientos, así que por eso le tomo un poco más de tiempo el comprender sobre sus sentimientos por Uraraka.

Claro que pensaba que era una chica amable, tierna y muy linda, desde el primer momento que se vieron esos pensamientos siempre lo siguieron. Pero nunca había supuesto que dichas emociones, sensaciones al lado de esta, fueran algo más que una fuerte amistad.

Uraraka fue la primera chica en tratarlo como si no fuera un asco o un perdedor, siempre sonriendo a su lado y apoyándolo en equipos.

No fue hasta su tercer año, cuando algunos comentarios un poco mal intencionados de parte de todo el grupo, que él se supuso que ese cosquilleo en su interior al lado de la chica, podría significar algo en realidad. No fue hasta que, curiosamente, Bakugou le grito en la cara que era un idiota por ser tan denso y que la chica estaba enamorado de él desde hace años (para horror del resto de la clase), que comprendió lo sucedido.

Después de eso pasaron algunos días incomodos, donde intento encontrar un equilibrio entre sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Una muy incómoda declaración, donde a pesar de humillarse frente a todos, Uraraka solo sonrió tiernamente, habiendo esperado todo este tiempo con paciencia.

Entonces se hizo de una adorable novia.

Ambos ese día solo se habían sujetado de las manos, mientras el resto de sus amigos celebraban e algunos se pasaban dinero de una apuesta.

De eso exactamente seis meses y medio.

Entonces.

Como llego todo a este punto…

.

Con fuerza de voluntad se separó un poco de la chica bajo él, disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su respiración tan agitada como la propia y esos ojos vidriosos que parecían recriminarle por terminar abruptamente el beso. No es que hicieran algo malo, bueno, tampoco era algo bueno, pero en su defensa tenían toda su ropa puesta, en su contra estaban en la habitación de la chica, sobre su cama, en una posición bastante comprometedora.

No era algo raro verse en la habitación del otro, en su tercer año y con tantos estudios (como difíciles situaciones con villanos) verse era difícil. Así que en varias ocasiones en las noches, después de estudiar o entrenar, se veían en la sala común, en alguna habitación, para charlar y saber del día del otro.

Claro que compartían besos, aunque generalmente eran más castos que otra cosa, solo para expresar lo suficiente.

Pero desde la semana pasada, cuando nuevamente él llevo al límite su don, para poder salvar a las personas. Había visto a Ochako llorar sobre él preocupada. No le pidió que se detuviera, ella conocía el riesgo de la carrera que llevaban, al igual que él no siempre podía estar ahí para protegerla.

Aunque ella podía protegerse sola.

Bueno ese día, en una mezcla de desesperación, miedo y terror, fue cuando ese beso había subido de nivel. Se había preocupado por haberse sobrepasado, pero en lugar de criticarle o reprocharle, Ochako solo lo vio con mejillas rojas, sonriendo tímidamente.

Entonces cuando no había nadie.

Siempre pasaba esto.

Siempre parecía que pasaban una línea imaginaria.

—Izuku—ella repitió su nombre en forma de gemido, que lo hizo morderse el labio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente.

Era difícil controlarse con una novia tan linda y sexy como la que tenía, que ahora lo veía bajo él, con la camisa algo desarreglada, la falda del uniforme subido y sus labios hinchados.

Tan tentadora.

Bajo la cabeza rápidamente hasta el cuello de la chica, quien gimió antes de darle espacio para que pudiera besarlo. No era más que un impulso egoísta, que jamás llego pensar a tener sobre su novia, sobre dejarle una marca, que otros vieran y que no le produciría vergüenza.

Porque ninguno de ellos la tendría en esta posición, gimiendo su nombre y dejando que acariciara suavemente sus piernas.

Volvió a besarle la boca, ambos gimiendo cuando todo parecía bien, cuando podía sentir esa esencia a vainilla de la chica, que descaradamente tocaba su espalda bajo la blusa.

Un poco más.

Solo un poco más.

Ambos saltaron ante el sonido de la puerta tocada.

—¿Ochako-chan?—hablo Yaoyorozu al otro lado.

Ambos se taparon la boca asustados, sin saber cómo comprender o explicar la situación. Claro que todos sabían que eran pareja, pero incluso todos se burlaban de ellos, diciendo que eran muy inocentes y poco experimentados. Como les explicarían sobre la situación actual.

Ochako trago saliva nerviosa.

—¿Momo-chan?—hablo con voz alta.

Midoriya rodo los ojos aun con la mano de la chica en su boca, había sido demasiado obvia ante su tono una octava más alta.

La chica le dio una mirada seria, antes de tocar su mejilla y hacerlo flotar hasta el techo.

Esta salto para abrir levemente la puerta, topándose con Yaoyorozu con piyama, diciendo que las chicas ya estaban listas para la piyamada acordada. Rápidamente le dijo que iría en unos momentos, cuando se alistara, a lo que está sin sospechar nada asintió.

Cerró la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo que desactivaba el Quirk y Deku terminaba cayendo sobre el colchón de golpe.

—Tengo que irme—chillo esta al saber que no tendría mucho tiempo.

Ignorando la presencia de su novio, se cambió en tiempo record frente a él, causando que este soltara leves gotas de sangre por su nariz. Ochako rodo los ojos, como si nunca la hubiera visto de esa forma, con un casto beso, que se transformó en uno más fogoso, se separó sonriendo radiante.

—Nos vemos—hablo con tranquilidad.

Deku como siempre le acaricio la mejilla, antes de besar tiernamente su frente.

—Que tengas una buena noche—repitió este, antes de usar su Quirk para volver fácilmente a su habitación por la ventana.

Ochako salió con una sonrisa algo tonta, pensando que en realidad ocultar esa clase de relación a los ojos de los demás, era lo mejor.

A quien rayos se le ocurría dejar que dos novios adolecentes vivieran en el mismo edificio.

 **Fin**

 _¿Soy la única que piensa que juntar a muchos adolescentes en un edificio es mala idea?_

 _Aunque no me molestaría estar con Izuku a solas :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
